Confusiones
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Por un pequeño error, Shun y June se meterán en cada lío que provocara un montón de malos entendidos. Hyoga, se llevará la peor parte. Cap 2: ¡Primer confusión a la vista!
1. Paquete Equivocado

**Capítulo 1: **

**Paquete Equivocado**

June caminaban en su habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado. Estaba por más desesperada, y es que tan solo tenía un día para comprar un obsequio para Shun.

Así es, ya que al día siguiente, sería su aniversario, ¡ya habían cumplido dos años de novios! Y quería darle algo especial, así como lo es Shun, y por esa razón no había encontrado nada perfecto para él. Durante días estuvo buscando en varias tiendas el regalo perfecto, pero nada más no encontraba nada. Estaba tan desesperada que varias veces pensó en no comprarle nada, pues no sabía qué. Se sentó en su cama, cansada de estar caminando, después prendió la televisión con el control remoto, cambiaba de canales, hasta que se detuvo en uno donde anunciaban la venta de boletos a un acuario, donde se podría jugar con los delfines y varias clases de animales acuáticos.

-No esta tan mal – pensó.- Seguramente a Shun le gustaría, se que le gustan mucho los animales – Tomó el teléfono y pidió dos boletos, ellos afirmaron que se los entregarían a la semana siguiente. Ahora se sentía más aliviada, era un regalo el cual ambos podrían disfrutar mucho y seguramente sería un día divertido. Salió de su habitación al centro comercial a comprar algún traje de baño para ella y para Shun, después se dirigió a una tienda de regalos donde podría pedir que lo envolvieran.

- Disculpe señorita – Pidió a la encargada de la tienda. – ¿Me puede envolver este obsequio? – preguntó.

-Claro. ¿Con que envoltura lo quiere? – preguntó mientras le mostraba algunas bolsas, cajas y papeles para forrar de diferentes figuras y formas. June no sabía muy bien cual elegir, así que lo dejo al criterio de la señorita. Mientras curioseaba por la tienda, los distintos obsequios que había, como osos de peluche, chocolates, globos con corazones, sintió que todas esas clases de obsequios eran muy engolosinados y cursis, el que fuera una amazona la mayor parte de su vida, no la preparó para el amor, así que no era muy romántica que digamos. Pero siguió curioseando.

Mientras no prestaba atención, entró otra señorita a la tienda y se dirigió a la encargada con una pequeña cajita en sus manos…

-Disculpa Yumi – dijo la señorita a la encargada.

- ¡Hola Manami! ¡Que gustó que estés por aquí! ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – pregunto alegre de verla.

- Pues… vine a pedirte… ¿que sí podrías envolverme esto? – preguntó algo sonrojada. – Es un obsequio para mi novio… tú sabes

- Claro ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó pícaramente.

- Bueno, tú sabes que pronto nos casaremos, y quiero darle algo especial…- respondió por demás sonrojada.

- ¡Ah! Ahora comprendo – dijo guiñándole un ojo. – está bien, ¿Cómo quieres que lo envuelva? – preguntó. Manami observó el papel con él que estaba envolviendo el obsequio de June, el papel era rosa y con algunos corazoncitos.

-Quiero ese mismo que tienes ahí – le respondió.

-Claro- Entonces la encargada envolvió ambos obsequios y los entrego.

- Toma Manami – le dijo dándole uno.

- Gracias- Ella lo observó, al principio lo notó un poco más grande, pero pensó que fue por el papel en que estaba envuelto, así que decidió olvidarlo, pago y se fue.

-Aquí está el suyo señorita – dijo Yumi a June.

- Muchas gracias – dicho esto, June pagó el obsequio y se fue. Llegó a la mansión, fue directo a su habitación, escribió una pequeña carta y lo guardó en uno de sus muebles.

Al día siguiente, era hora, ella buscaba a Shun por todos lados para poder darle su obsequio, hasta que al fin lo halló en la cocina de la mansión.

-¡Hola Shun! – saludo muy feliz mientras escondía el regalo atrás de su espalda.

-¡Hola June! – respondió él, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, al parecer él también traía algo atrás de su espalda.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? – preguntó June muy emocionada.

-Umm ¿24 de Marzo? – respondió él como si no supiera nada

- Sí, pero ¿Qué más? – preguntó June

- Ummm… no lo sé… tal vez esto me ayude a recordar – Dijo mientras la abrazaba y le regalaba otro dulce beso. –Feliz aniversario – le dijo mientras le mostraba una pequeña cajita.

- Yo no me quedo atrás – dijo June cuando le mostró su obsequio. Ella abrió el suyo, era una cadena de oro que tenía grabado el nombre de June al reverso de la figura de un camaleón. – Shun… es… es hermoso – dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente. -¡Muchas gracias! – le sonreía muy feliz

- Bueno, es mi turno- dijo él que estaba a punto de abrir su obsequio pero June lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! – le dijo, mientras sacaba la pequeña carta. - También quiero que leas esto – Le extendió el sobre. – Pero, no ahora, es una sorpresa – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Shun sonrío, sabía lo tímida que podía llegar a ser June. – Léela cuando abras el regalo – dicho esto, June deposito un último beso en sus labios y se fue. – Shina me está esperando, nos vemos después. – Shina los observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, a los tortolos que apenas y eran mayores de edad.

-¡Vamos June, Marín nos está esperando! – le dijo al sentir algo de celos.

-¡Ya voy! – June le dedicó una última mirada a Shun. –Nos vemos después – Dicho esto se fue con Shin al restaurant al que planeaban ir a comer, sería un día solo para amazonas. Shun sonrío, la verdad es que para él, June cada día se vía más bella, apresurado se dirigió a su habitación y ahí abrió el obsequio, cuando lo abrió, quedo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos

- ¡¿QUÉ? – preguntó al ver, que ahí había un bóxer muy entallado, que no dejaría nada a la imaginación, junto con una tira de condones, los cuales hicieron que se sonrojara. Después leyó la carta, la cual decía:

"_Feliz aniversario Shun_

_Tal vez te preguntes el por qué de esta prenda, pues es una sorpresa que estoy segura te gustará mucho, ya verás que será un día inolvidable, espero te guste, no sabía muy bien que elegir, sabes que yo no soy muy buena para dar regalos, pero quiero que ese día sea especial para los dos. Creo que este obsequio será algo que ambos disfrutaremos al máximo, será un día inolvidable, no lo dudo, pronto te diré de qué se trata, aunque creo que con esto, tú te imaginaras sobre que se trata todo esto. Te amo"_

Doblo la nota y guardó el regalo tan pronto, ya que este hacía que se le subieran los colores al rostro. No sabía que pensar… tenía que preguntar a alguien con experiencia, pero no podría ser a Ikki, ya que este, al ver al prenda, estallaría y casi asesinaría a June, así que decidió ir con quién mejor podría considerar…

-¡HYOGA! –Gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación - ¡HYOGA, Abre! – seguía tocando su puerta, desesperado.

- ¿Qué sucede Shun? – preguntó él al abrir

- ¡Ven! – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano sin darle tiempo de contestar, y lo llevó a su habitación, tan pronto llegaron, Shun cerró la puerta con todo y seguro.

-¿Qué te sucede Shun? – preguntó Hyoga dudoso.

- Necesito tu consejo en algo – le dijo Shun por demás sonrojado.

- Claro – respondió él. – ¿Sobre qué se trata? – Preguntó. Shun sacó el obsequio y le mostró los bóxers. - ¡Ni creas que te voy a decir si se te ven bien o no! – dijo Hyoga al verlos.

- ¡No! – respondió Shun completamente sonrojado. – Es un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Sí.

- ¿Quién te regalo esto?

- Pues… hoy es el aniversario de June y mío.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que esto te lo regalo June?

-Pues sí… incluso me dio una carta…- respondió con el rostro más rojo que un semáforo y le extendió la carta, Hyoga la leyó - Entonces… ¿tú crees… que con esto… June… significa…? - no sabía si quiera como decirlo.

- Pues… es lo más posible Shun… - respondió Hyoga - ¡Es completamente seguro!

- ¡Hyoga! ¡No se qué hacer! – le dijo dando vueltas de acá para allá, se notaba su nerviosismo.

- Tranquilízate… conoces a June… primero que anda dime ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

- Pues… - Shun se puso aun más rojo. – No lo sé…

- Tienes que estar seguro de esto Shun

- Pues, yo amo a June, y se lo demostraría de cualquier forma – respondió seguro de sus sentimientos. – Pero creo que… todavía no es tiempo… no lo sé ¡Dios dime que hacer! – gritó desesperado.

- ¡Pues primero que nada debes estar seguro de lo que quieres! Dime ¿Amas a June que estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de complacerla?

- Claro

- ¿Entonces?

- Sí, creo que sí – dijo titubeando un poco. – ¿entonces qué hago?

- Debes mostrarle que estás seguro de lo que quieres, tienes que tomar la iniciativa – dijo Hyoga como si fuera muy experto. – Shun, hoy es tu día de suerte, porque estas a punto de entrar a las clases de cómo hacer sentir a tú chica especial – Dijo Hyoga mientras ponía cara de galán de telenovela.

- Comienzo a dudar sí fue bueno pedirte ayuda – dijo algo dudoso.

- Hay, sabes que no hay nadie más experto que con las chicas que yo – Dijo Hyoga seguro de sí mismo. Shun no sabía si quiera que pensar, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, estaba súper nervioso. ¿Fue buena idea que le pidiera a Hyoga ayuda con este asunto? ¿En qué clase de enredos y líos se meterán por pensar cosas que no son? ¿Le interesará a alguien esto? Yo creo que no.

Continuará…


	2. Clase 1: Por Hyoga Kido

**Capítulo 2: **

**Clase 1:**

"**Muéstrate seguro ante ella"**

**Por Hyoga Kido.**

Shun estaba desesperado, descontrolado, avergonzado, intimidado, y en fin, todo lo que termine en "ado". Total la situación era que estaba por demás inquietante, no sabía que creer o decir, Hyoga intentó calmarlo.

- Relájate Shun- Le dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Relajarme?- preguntó él.- ¡Como rayos quieres que me relaje! ¡No se qué diablos voy hacer!

- Escucha, ya te dije que yo te voy ayudar en este asunto, escucha bien.- Hyoga se colocó enfrente de Shun y en pose de profesor utilizó un pizarrón que había en el cuarto de Shun que utilizaba para resolver problemas matemáticos de la escuela, y con un marcador comenzó a escribir:

_"Clase 1: Muéstrate seguro ante ella"_

- ¿Hyoga?- Llamó dudoso Shun.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué significa eso?- interrogó señalando el apunte en el pizarrón.

- Escucha Shun, acabas de entrar a las clases impartidas por el hombre con más experiencia sobre chicas que puede haber en la tierra.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó impresionado.- ¿Dónde está Tom Cruise?- pregunta volteando para todos lados.

- Dije "el hombre con más experiencia sobre chicas que puede haber en la tierra" No dije "El hombre que ha hecho más películas ñoñas sobre toda la tierra"

- ¿y quién es ese hombre?- pregunta intrigado Shun.

- ¡Pues yo! Eso es obvio.

-...- Silencio sepulcral por parte de Shun.- ¿Estás hablando enserio?- preguntó después de algunos segundos.

- Claro- Respondió seguro de sí mismo.- Además sabes que no tienes a nadie más quién te pueda ayudar, Shiryu es muy anticuado, Seiya solo es suertudo, tu hermano te mataría, no queda nadie más que yo.- Afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Claro que no.- Respondió Shun seguro.

- ¿A sí? Dime quién más- Le propuso Hyoga seguro.

- Pues mira, puedo preguntarle a las chicas, a Saori, Marín, Shaina, o inclusive a los caballeros dorados, hay muchos.

- ¡Vamos Shun! – Exclamó Hyoga.- Las chicas solo saben sobre ellas mismas, no saben cómo tratarse entre sí cuando se trata de estas "cosas", y los caballeros dorados ¡Por Zeus! Ninguno tiene novia ¿Qué van a estar sabiendo ellos?

- ¿Y tú tienes?

- Claro- Respondió con sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Y quién es?

- Esos asuntos son privados, no estamos hablando de ti, si no de mí, a no perdón, digo, no estamos hablando de Eris si no de ti.- Hyoga se lleva una mano a la cabeza.- ¡Digo, no estamos hablando de mi si no de ti!

-¡Ah!- Una sonrisa pilla se dibuja en el rostro de Shun. Al notar que Hyoga seguiría insistiendo se dio por vencido.- Esta bien Hyoga, solo _Por favor_ _**No**_ digas a nadie algo sobre esto ¿Sería mucho pedir?

-¡Shun me ofendes!- Dice Hyoga haciendo berrinche de actor de telenovela barata.- ¿¡Yo siendo tu amigo, que hemos vivido innumerables experiencias juntos, te atreves a dudar de mí! ¡Que ofensa tan más cruel!

- Por favor Hyoga, como si no te conociera…

- ¡¿Insinúas que YO sería capaz de decir algo?- preguntó admirado.

- ¿Tú? ¡Qué va! ¡¿Cómo crees?- Exclama Shun en un tono sarcástico.

- ¡Esta bien!- Hyoga le da la espalda a Shun.- ¡Con eso me lo has dicho todo, no necesitas mi ayuda!- Shun volteó los ojos en un gesto de molestia.

- Este bien, confiaré en ti.

- ¡No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro!- En ese instante Seiya va pasando por el pasillo y toca a la puerta de Shun.

- ¡Shun ábreme!- Shun se levanta de su lugar y le abre a Seiya.

- ¡Hola Seiya! ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, es solo que estoy aburrido.- Seiya observa que Hyoga está en la habitación de Shun.- ¡Hola Hyoga! ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Ah, nada!- Menciona Hyoga cerrando los ojos.- Solo le estoy dando consejos a Shun sobre qué hacer ante una posible propuesta de June ante un encuentro amoroso-físico entre ellos.

- ¡HYOGA! – grita Shun molesto y sonrojado por completo.

- ¡¿Qué Shun y June qué?- pregunta Seiya impresionado.

- Que Shun y June…- En ese instante Shun le cierra la boca a Hyoga con su mano y lo toma por el cuello.

- Eh… no nada- Responde él más rojo que un semáforo.- Solo que a June le gustan los conejos- Al parecer a Shun no se le ocurrió alguna excusa lógica.

- Bueno… no se que se traigan ustedes, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación.- Seiya sale de la habitación de Shun.- ¡Adiós, nos vemos!- le dice Seiya ante su extraño comportamiento.

- ¡Adiós Seiya!- Le responde Shun sonriendo. Y cuando al fin cierra la puerta…- ¡HYOGA!- Por extrañas razones que Seiya no comprende, al alejarse de la habitación de Shun siente que el cosmos de este mismo se eleva hasta quién sabe qué sentido así que decide quedarse para escuchar, después de todo Shun era su amigo tenía que "preocuparse" por él, por eso y no porque fuera metiche, así que retrocedió sus pasos y colocó su oreja junto a la puerta aunque eso no hubiese sido necesario, ya que los gritos de Shun se escuchaban claros.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle sobre lo que June y yo vamos hacer? ¡Dijiste que no dirías nada!

- ¡Pero Seiya es nuestro amigo!

- ¡Eso no es excusa!

- Pero…

- ¡Nada! ¡Sí vuelves a decir algo te juro que te quitaré la razón para tener hijos! ¿De acuerdo?- Imagínense la cara de Seiya al escuchar esta amenaza, con el simple hecho de decir que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y con la quijada hasta el suelo es decir poco y eso era de esperarse, pues escuchar a Shun haciendo esta clase de amenazas, no era algo común.

- Esta bien, está bien, ya no diré nada.- Le dijo Hyoga que quería seguir conservando su hombría.

- Bien.- Shun al fin se calmó y miró al pizarrón.- ¿Qué dices que significa eso?- Preguntó mirando a lo que Hyoga había escrito hace unos momentos, entonces Hyoga de inmediato toma pose de maestro y se coloca a lado del pizarrón.

- Siéntate Shun.- Shun se sienta en una silla y lo observa.- Escucha, como tú eres el hombre en la relación debes tomar la iniciativa y una manera de hacerlo es mostrándote seguro.

- ¿Mostrarme seguro?

- A sí es.- Hyoga comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.- Como ella fue quien "propuso" esto, seguramente los siguientes días se mostrará insistente, y te aseguró te estará insinuando seguido.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, y conociendo a June, estoy seguro que no le gustaría verse sola en este asunto, por lo que tienes que corresponderle y de manera segura, que ella vea que tu llevas las riendas en la relación.

- ¿Entonces estas sugiriendo que yo me muestre seguro?

- ¡Exacto!

- Ah… ya comprendo (creo)

- Y por cierto ¿Dónde está June? – Preguntó Hyoga dándose cuenta.- Hoy es su aniversario, ¿no se supone que debería estar contigo?

- Sí, pero también recuerda que hoy es el cumple de Shaina- Shun comienza a pensar.- _Nota mental: comprarle un regalo a Shaina.- _Y fue a pasarla con ella a un restaurant, al centro comercial y esa clase de cosas junto con Marín y Saori.

- ¡Ah!

- Sí.

- Bueno, entonces el entrenamiento comienza mañana.- Dice Hyoga y ambos salen de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que Seiya los estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Shun se levanta tranquilamente como todos los días, y como es su costumbre se dirige a al cocina para tomar algo, pero al entrar observa a June en la barra de esta comiendo algo de pan tostado con jalea de frambuesa y un vaso de leche.

- _¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora que hago?- _Shun retrocede unos pasos y poco a poco se aleja de la cocina sigilosamente cuidando que June no se de cuenta, pero choca con cierto rubio helado que también se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¡Hyoga!- Exclama Shun cuando lo ve.

- Sí ¿pues quién más? ¿Brat Pitt?- Hyoga sonríe.- Ya se que soy muy apuesto, pero no es para tanto... Brat Pitt se queda corto.- Hyoga comienza a delirar.

- ¡No tarado me asustaste!

- ¡Ah! oye Shun... ¿Y por que caminabas para atrás?

- Es que en la cocina esta June.

- ¿Esta June? ¡Perfecto! Es hora de poner mis enseñanzas prueba, ¡Ve con ella!- le dice mientras lo empuja hacia adelante.

- Pe...pero ¿que le digo? ¿que hago?

- Ya te lo dije, muéstrate seguro, ¡ahora ve!- le dice Hyoga que de un empujón lo mete a la cocina. Hyoga se queda desde la puerta escondido observando.

- Ho-hola June.- Saluda Shun titubeando.

- ¡Hola Shun!- June se levanta de su lugar y de inmediato lo abraza, después de ello estampa tremendo beso en su boca.- ¿Como amaneciste?

- Bi-bien.. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien... gracias por preguntar... por cierto ¿Ya abriste tu regalo?- pregunta impaciente.

- Eh...- Shun se sonroja.- S-sí...

- ¡Que bien!- exclama contenta.- ¿Y te gustó?- Shun ante la pregunta casi se va de espaldas.

- Eh... sí, es muy bonito.- Respondió por demás sonrojado.

- Je, te confesaré que no sabía muy bien que escoger, en la tienda ya habían muchos, pero creo que ese se te verá bien... ¿Ya te lo probaste?- Ante la pregunta Shun alcanzó un nuevo nivel de rojo en su piel.

- Eh... eh... eh...- Shun comienza a tartamudear.- Eh...

- _¡Shun respóndele y deja de hablar como baboso!- _Le grita Hyoga por medio del cosmos.

-_ ¡¿Y que sugieres que le responda?_

_- Pues la verdad._

_- ¡No me lo he puesto!_

_- ¡Pues dile algo!_

_- _Eh... no- termina respondiendo haciendo que la sonrisa de June se borre de su rostro.

- ¿No?- pregunta desilusionada.-No te gusto ¿verdad?- preguntó con un obvio tono de tristeza en su voz.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso!- Shun intenta consolarla.- Es solo que no he tenido tiempo.

- ¡Ah!- exclama ella junto con una sonrisa que regresa a su rostro.- Ya comprendo... y ¿Leíste la carta?

- S-sí... ya la leí, es muy linda, yo también te amo y lo sabes.

- ¡Pues estoy segura tu regalo te encantará!

- _¡Muéstrate seguro!- _le vuelve a gritar Hyoga por medio del cosmos.

-_ Esta bien, eso haré, eso haré._

- Sí, estoy **muy ****seguro**.- Dice Shun haciendo énfasis en la palabra "seguro" ante esto Hyoga se lleva una mano a la cara.- De que me gustará.

- Esta bien, iré a prepararme para nuestra cita, nos vemos más al rato.- Dicho esto June sale de la cocina y Hyoga intenta esconderse antes de que ella lo vea, lo único que puede hacer es cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.- ¡Hola Hyoga!- lo saluda June como si nada cuando sale.

- Ah, hola June.- Después Hyoga entra a la cocina junto con Shun.- ¡Shun, no hiciste caso a lo que dije!

- ¡Pues es que no te entendí muy bien!

- ¿Que parte de "muéstrate seguro" no entendiste?

- ¿Pero en que forma aplicas la palabra "seguro"? además, no tengo tiempo de discutir, debo arreglarme para nuestra cita.

- ¿Cita?

- Sí, como ayer no pudimos pasarla juntos saldremos hoy.

- ¡Ah!

- Sí, luego nos vemos.- Dicho esto Shun sale de la cocina y Hyoga se queda pensando, la cita podría ser otra oportunidad para enseñarle a Shun y no la dejaría pasar.

June caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hasta toparse con la habitación de Saori, y toca a su puerta.

- ¿Saori?- ella abre.

- Hola June ¿que se te ofrece?

- Bueno, es que hoy tendré un cita con Shun.- Le dice June algo apenada.- Y quiero algo para vestir... eh... tú comprendes... y me gustaría saber si tú me prestarías algo de ro...- No puede terminar la frase por que de inmediato Saori la mete de un jalón a su habitación.

- ¡Claro June! ¡Te ayudaré!- le responde emocionada mientras de un azotón cierra la puerta. Después de ello dirige a June a su armario que era inclusive más grande que la habitación de la camaleón.- Ahora veamos que ropa te queda ¿Que te parece esta blusa?- Dice Saori sacando una blusa con un escote destacado de color negro con tela licra y tirantes.

- ¿Es muy provocativa ¿no crees?

- Mmm...- Saori se lleva una mano a la barbilla y contempla a June, ella vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa gris algo holgada, unos tenis blancos y el cabello suelto.- Ya sé, te haré un cambio de look.

- ¿Un cambio de look?- pregunta ella dudosa.

- Sí tu tranquila.- En eso Saori sonríe.- ¡Hay mucho trabajo por hacer!- Y de inmediato se dirige a su armario, comienza a sacar ropa a montones, sacar los cosméticos, su equipo de estilista de emergencia y un largo etc.

Mientras tanto, Shun tranquilamente se dirige a su habitación, se baña, se arregla con un pantalón de mezclilla negro un poco pegado, una camisa blanca un poco desbotonada del cuello y desfajada, deja sus hermosas hebras verdes sueltas y rebeldes, unos zapatos negros y con eso es suficiente para hacer babear a cualquier chica que se cruce en su camino. Después de ello, baja de su habitación al vestíbulo, y ahí se encuentra con Hyoga.

- Hola Hyoga, ¿No has visto a June?

- No, aún n...- pero no puede terminar la frase ya que queda maravillado al ver a la chica rubia bajar las escaleras junto a Saori, y eso era de menos pues el cambio de look de la chica era algo de notarse.

- ¿June?- preguntó Shun casi babeando.

- Ho-hola- respondió algo tímida, ya que la ropa que traía le hacía sentir incomoda, aunque deslumbraba a cualquiera, y no es exageración, ya que la blusa blanca con tirantes pegada a su piel, una mini-falda de cuero negra que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas y unas botas de cuero y del mismo color, una coleta que se alzaba ante su larga y rubia cabellera dejando a la vista aquel cuello largo y hermoso, dejando apreciar el dije de camaleón que un día atrás Shun le había regalado, además de tener un ligero maquillaje en el rostro, los ojos delineados y algo de sombra color blanca .- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta al ver a los chicos sin habla.

- Pero que pie...- Shun voltea la mirada de enojo a Hyoga, advirtiéndole con ella que tenga cuidado con sus palabras.- Pero que pie... ¡piel tan linda June! ¿Que crema usas?- disimuló Hyoga.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos- le dijo Shun a June antes de que Hyoga comenzará de nuevo a babear, y se fueron de la mansión.

- Trabajo tuyo ¿No? - preguntó Hyoga a Saori,

- Sí.

- ¡Bien hecho!

- Lo se...

- ¡Hola Shun, hola Ju... ¿June?- preguntó Seiya mientras pasaba por la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Hola!- lo saludaron ellos antes de irse.

- ¿Vieron a June?- preguntó Seiya a Saori y Hyoga cuando se fueron.

- Sí ¡y deja de babear!- le reclama Saori.

- Oye Saori hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- Dice Seiya recordando la conversación de sus amigos el día anterior.

- ¿A sí? ¿De que se trata?

- Será mejor que hablemos en privado- Seiya mirá a Hyoga y decide no hablar frente a él.

- Esta bien.

- Te vez muy bella...- Menciona Shun en su camino junto a June, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Gracias...- Los chicos vana comer a un restaurant, aunque Shun tuvo que permanecer alerta, ya que había varios tipejos que se atrevían a mirar con lujuria y suciedad a June, aunque también pasaba viceversa con las chicas que miraban a Shun. Después de comer decidieron salir a caminar y terminaron sentándose en el parque donde los pequeños niños corrían y jugaban, algunos con papalotes, otros con carritos, las madres paseaban a sus bebés, etc. Al final se sentaron en una banca.

- ¿Que ese no es Hyoga?- preguntó June señalando a un tipo con una gabardina café, sentado en una banca justo en frente de ellos con unas gafas oscuras y bigotes falsos y un periódico en las manos, lo que él no se dio cuenta es que el periódico estaba al revés.

- ¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó Shun impresionado.

- Tal vez quiere decirte algo ¿por que no vas a ver? sugirió June.

- Sí, eso haré.- le responde algo molesto, se levanta y se dirige hacia Hyoga.-¡¿ Que rayos haces aquí?- le pregunta estando enfrente de él, y después de ello lo jala y lo lleva a un lugar a donde June no los vea.

- Vine a asegurarme de que no lo estropearas como en la mañana.- Mientras tanto, en donde esta June, una chica llega sonriente y la saluda.

- ¡Hola June!

- ¡Hola ¿Flare?- pregunta ella mirando de reojo a Flare.- ¿Te planchaste el cabello?

- Sí ¿Se nota?- pregunta algo sonrojada.

- Sí, y mucho, pero se te ve bien- June le regala un sonrisa.- Sientante.- le dice haciéndole espacio en la banca.

- Gracias, por cierto tu también te ves bastante bien.- Menciona notando su cambio de look.

- Gracias...Por cierto... ¿Que haces en Japón?

- ¡Ah! Vine a vacacionar junto con Hilda y los dioses guerreros, ya sabes tú como los trata Hilda después de haberlos enviado a la muerte, ahora intenta recompensar su error.

- Mmm por eso los trajo de vacaciones ¿no?

- Sí, yo vine a una doble cita con ella, Sigfried y Hagen, pero... nos separamos.

- ¿Y Hagen?- pregunta June al no verlo con ella.

- Él fue a comprar unos helados por ayá.- Afirma mientras señala a un sujeto vendiendo helados.- Con el calor que hace por aquí...

- ¡Que bien! Yo también quiero uno, iré a comprar uno para Shun y para mí ¿Sí? Ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Estas con Shun?

- Sí, nosotros también vinimos nuestra cita de aniversario.

Mientras tanto...

- ¡Entonces ya te dije que no lo arruines!- Exclama Hyoga.

- Pero no comprendo que quieres decir con eso de "muéstrate seguro"

- ¡Shun es algo tan obvio!- Hyoga se lleva una palma a la cabeza.- Mira, para mostrarte seguro debes ser atrevido con ella y espontaneo, pero seguro en lo que haces.

- Osea...?

- ¡Que hagas cosas inesperadas pero atrevidas! Como rosarle la pierna accidentalmente, tomarla de la cintura atrevidamente, o algo más sencillo, un beso inesperado ¿Ya entiendes?

- Sí, sí, esta bien, lo intentaré.- Shun se va de con Hyoga.- _Algo inesperado, algo inesperado.- _Se repite.-_ ¿¡Athena que rayos voy a hacer?_.- Al final se sienta en la banca y nota a June dándole las espaldas, hasta observo que su cabello lo soltó de su coleta, lo cuál hizo hacerlo dudar...

- _¡Hazlo ya!- _le grita Hyoga por el cosmos.

- _¡Ya voy!_- Y entonces, rápidamente, Shun da vuelta a la chica y sin darle tiempo de hacer o decir algo le estampa tremendo beso en la boca, lo cuál hace que esta se sonroje por completo. Hagen venía platicando placenteramente con June cuando los observan en tremendo beso. Con decir que ambos encendieron sus cosmos a tan elevado niveles que hicieron que sus helados se derritieran es decir poco. A June y a Haden comenzaron a salirles rayitos de la cabeza y salrtase algunas cuantas venitas de la frente, y de su grande y ronco pecho gritaron.

- ¿¡SHUN QUE RAYOS HACES BESANDO A FLARE?- ¡Primer confusión a la vista!

Continuará...


End file.
